


Have A Christmas Party Thing

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [13]
Category: 100 Things to Do Before High School
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Christmas party leaves the two girls under mistletoe what will happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told by CJ of course, the gang is in 8th grade

Aw, a Christmas party Fenwick is hosting but most of the 8th grade got invited. Crispo was flirting with the girls while the DJ put on holiday music. I sat in a chair and sighed, "How the hell do I get out of here." A voice said, "This is so lame like if I were hosting this I would cancel." I turned my head and it was Mindy just sitting next to me and I said, "I have to agree but mine won't be as lame." Mindy said, "How could Fenwick have a sucky party it smells like shit." I said, "At least we're getting along." She nods and smiles, "I need some advice on how to get this girl she is so nice and I just need advice that's all." I said, "Just go for it." She says, "I can try, you're a good friend you know." I nod, "Hey Mindy I try and get this girl." Mindy didn't move, oh god how can she? I thought she, ok now I get it when I see Fenwick I said, "So dude how about a cake." I was standing at the drink table and Mindy said, "So how about this we ditch the party start a new life in Australia raising our kids." Crispo laughed, "Kiss Kiss Kiss." I look up and kiss her it's a law. She smiled, "I'm the girl ok?" I said, "Sure right after we ditch about now.'


End file.
